


For You Are Mine, and I am Yours

by AchiOuma



Series: OumasaiTwitterWeek2019 Prompts [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged up characters, Day 5, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Modern AU, OumasaiTwitterWeek2k19, The marriage fic ive been wanting to write for 200 years, seriously its just them being nervous, they're married guys im actually gonna cry, uhhh Angst?? just a little bit and barely there???, warning for miu's potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchiOuma/pseuds/AchiOuma
Summary: It's normal to get cold feet on your wedding day, and for Shuuichi and Kokichi there's no difference. Although, a little support from their friends and family is all they need to deem themselves worthy of being each other's partner for the rest of their lives.





	For You Are Mine, and I am Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Wedding  
> I'm back with a wedding story that I have been wanting to do for ages now!! I'm very happy that I finally got it done!! A few things to note here though:  
> 1\. I gave Kokichi and Shuuichi two Maids of Honor and one Best Man each as it fit perfectly with the friend group I have for them!  
> 2\. Kokichi, Miu, Rantarou, and Tsumugi being close friends is a headcanon i have thanks to megastarstrike here on AO3 and I adore it greatly (if you're reading this right now, HIIII!)  
> 3\. Lastly this fic is dedicated to a friend of mine on Discord who loves married SaiOuma, THIS ONE'S FOR YOU LINAAAA
> 
> I hope you can all enjoy!! :)

“Where the fuck is this shitty twink?” Miu mumbled angrily as she and two other individuals walked up a flight of staircases.

“Well he has to be around here somewhere.” Tsumugi sighed, her hands occupied with keeping the hem of her light purple dress up. “Mi-san, lift up your dress before you trip over it.”

Miu rolled her eyes as she stomped up the stairs, Tsumugi and Rantarou following close behind her. “I’m not gonna trip over my fucking dress Shittygane, a genius like me knows what she-“

At the moment, she fell forwards, having stepped on her dress and only barely catching herself with the step in front of her. “See, what did I tell you? All these years and you’re still the same normie I’ve known since high school.” Tsumugi scolded, frown eminent on her face as Miu scrambled to get back up.

Rantarou looked at the two of them, unamused. “We don’t have time for this, we need to be at the altar in an hour.” The two girls looked at each other before nodding and going up the flight of stairs. Once at the top, Rantarou took the lead as they turned a corner. “If I’m not mistaken, then…”

He opened the door to one of the many bedrooms in his home, and instantly spotted a small figure staring at himself with a full length mirror. “There you are you little shit!” Miu pushed the other two aside to get into the room, now using a hand to lift up her dress. “Do you know how much fucking time we wasted trying to find your sorry ass?”

Kokichi didn’t reply, only continuing to stare at his own reflection in the mirror. His hair was pulled back into a small ponytail while shorter strands framed his face. His face was lightly dusted in makeup, specifically foundation and eyeliner. He already his tailored white and checkered tuxedo on, even though the other three were sure they had left him wearing normal clothing before.

Appearance wise, he was ready. But mentally?

“Kichi-kun? You in there?” Rantarou waved a hand in front of his face, taking Kokichi out of whatever trance he was in. And the first set of words that come out of his mouth were:

“I can’t do this.”

Miu scowled. “The fuck you mean you “can’t do this”? I’m not wearing this annoying ass dress for no reason you failed abortion.” Tsumugi lightly elbowed her, causing her to squawk. Ignoring the other two, Rantarou approached the smaller man, standing next to his as they looked at each other in the full length mirror. “What exactly do you mean by that?”

Kokichi groaned, beginning to bite at his thumb nail. “I don’t even know. We’ve been planning this for almost a year now, but yet I feel like I’m going to throw up actual butterflies.” He paused. “No, not butterflies. I feel like throwing up a packet of knives, each one sharper then the next one.” 

Rantarou sighed, looking at his own reflection as he grabbed Kokichi’s hand and moved it away from his mouth before he could cause it to start bleeding. How much of an inconvenience it would be to try and get blood off of that white suit was something Rantarou did not want to find out. “It’s normal for people to be nervous on their wedding day, you know.”

“Of course I fucking know that!” The smaller one snapped, turning to face the much taller man. His face was scrunched up in annoyance, and yet Rantaoru could still see the fear flickering in his eyes. “Who the hell wouldn’t be terrified when they’re about to marry the love of their lives?! Especially when they’re the smartest, hottest, cutest, kindest, most loveable person in the whole world, while you are just…”

He trailed off, side eyeing his reflection in the mirror and then motioning towards it. “.... that?”

The whole room was quiet now, even Tsumugi and Miu’s bickering having died down at Kokichi’s outburst. The three friends looked at each other, seemingly not knowing what to do, until one voice spoke out:

“Man, that has to be the stupidest shit I’ve heard come out of your mouth, and you say a lot of stupid crap.”

“What?!” Kokichi swiftly turned towards Miu, but was cut off before he could say anything first. “Listen here you fucking twink, I know it can pretty difficult to think that you can marry or even be around some fucking angel of a human being while thinking you’re some sort of rat in comparison, which, admittedly, you are.” She easily dodge an incoming swing that came for her face. “But my point is, you need to open that big ass head of yours and think that despite what you think of yourself, Shyhara still said yes to you when you proposed to him all those months ago. Because, shit, he fucking loves your sorry excuse of an ass.”

Miu paused for a second. “Damn, after tonight I can’t call him by any of his nicknames anymore. That’s depressing as fuck”

Tsumugi rolled her eyes. “What Mi-san said before is right Kichi-kun. Saihara-kun said yes to you when you proposed to him, and you two planned out this whole wedding for almost a year now. He had all the time to back out of this, but he never did. He said yes because he loves you, he planned this wedding with you because he cares about you, and he’s not gonna back down now because he sees you as the person he wants to marry and spend the rest of his life with.”

Tsumugi finished with a deep breath, having spoken more than she originally thought. Rantarou smiled. “I couldn’t have said it better myself. Do you understand now Kichi-kun?” They all looked over at said man, who was now looking down at the floor. He eyed himself in the mirror once more, and it was the first time that day that he actually liked seeing his own reflection. 

It was the first time that day that he felt worthy of the fact that he was marrying the love of his life. 

_ “Yeah… I see it clearly now. Thank you, guys.” _

“... Jeez, why do you all have to be so cheesy?” Was what he said instead as he lifted his face, a more confident smile now plastered on his face. “It was all a lie after all! You think I would doubt my beloved Shuu? Who could ever not love my gorgeous face?”

Miu laughed, having years of experience to know that what just happened was not, in fact, a lie. “I can think of one person off the bat.”

“Oh really? Who?”

“Me.”

“Tell me again why I made you my Maid of Honor?”

Tsumugi and Rantarou only shook their heads as the two continued to bickered, but they both exchange smiles knowing that they had succeeded in comforting one of their best friends. “Alright you two, enough.” Rantarou interrupted. “We still need to do a few more things before heading to the altar. Let’s get going.”

“Aye-aye captain!” Kokichi said, practically skipping out of the room. Tsumugi’s eyes widened in panic. “Kichi-kun! Don’t skip like that, you’ll wrinkle the fabric!” she yelled out, chasing after him as best as she could while wearing heels. Rantarou chuckled and Miu howled with laughter next to him as they both followed after them.

Today will be a long day.

~*~

“Aaaand we’re done!” Kaede exclaimed happily as she finished doing Shuuichi’s hair. She backed up to where Kaito and Maki stood in front of him to admire her work on him. Shuuichi’s black tuxedo with a checkered tie fit him perfectly, the light makeup in his face made features like his eyes pop out even more, and his hair swept to the side made him look extra dashing than normal. He was the picture definition of ready.

“Wow… my sidekick cleans up good doesn’t he?” Kaito said happily, a wide smile on his face as Maki nodded in agreement. “Ah, you guys….” Shuuichi blushed as he looked off to the side, still not used to getting compliments after all these years. 

He shook his head, and smiled gratefully at his 3 best friends. “I couldn’t have done it without you, thank you for everything you’ve done today.” At that, Kaede grabbed his two hands and held them tightly. “We’re more than happy to be a part of your big day Saihara-kun, you deserve for this day to be absolutely perfect and nothing less!” She paused, and then squealed. “I can’t believe this is one of the last times we get to call you Saihara-kun! You’re gonna be an Ouma by the end of the day!”

“Yeah! My bro is getting nothing but the best treatment today, no exceptions made!” Kaito chimed in, but then he frowned. “But I can’t believe I’m gonna have to call the gremlin by his first name now, seriously I can’t imagine calling him ‘Kokichi’ all the time now.”

Shuuichi only chuckled. “You barely call him by his actual name to begin with, I’m sure you’ll be fine Kaito-kun.”

“Eh, guess you’re right.” he admitted.

Maki looked at her phone for the time and sighed. “We need to get going, the ceremony is in half an hour and we still need to be there before Ouma.” The three nodded in agreement, and began saying their farewells to the Groom. Kaede hugged Shuuichi tightly as she whispered into his ear “You’ll do great out there!” while Kaito pulled him into a side hug that rivaled all side hugs. Maki simply waved goodbye, but the rare genuine smile on her face spoke volumes to Shuuichi.

He waved them goodbye, and soon he was left alone in the dressing room.

Shuuichi let out a sigh as he sank into a nearby chair, and began staring at himself in the mirror.

…. He knew that he should trust what his friends said to him about looking perfect, but the more he stared at his own reflection, the more the imperfections in him began to stick out.

_ The cowlick that refused to stay down no matter how much high spray and hair gel they used, the bags under his eyes from his restless sleep the night before, the way his hands shook whenever he began thinking of the fact that he was marrying- _

A knock on the door shook him out of his thoughts, and he shouted out a quick “Come in!” in response. 

He was more than happy to see his Uncle walk into the room, and he instantly stood up to his feet. “Uncle!” Shuuichi greeted as Tetsuo welcomed him into a hug, a proud smile on his face. “Oh Shuuichi, how you’ve grown. You look stunning my boy.” He released him from his hug and looked him up and down, a smile of approval on his face.

“Y-you really think so….?” Shuuichi stammered, again not used to receiving compliments. “I don’t think so, I know.” his Uncle said. “Now, are you ready to enter the next chapter of your life?” 

At that, Shuuichi didn’t say anything, instead opting to look down at his shoes which have suddenly become quite interesting. Tetsuo frowned at the sight. “Ah, is someone getting cold feet now?”

“.... probably?” Shuuichi sighed. “I, I don’t know. I mean, everyone gets nervous when they’re about to marry the love of their life, but…. now, I’m starting to think that I don’t deserve to marry Kokichi?” Shuuichi groaned, burying his face in his hands as he felt begin to prick his eyes. He wanted to be absolutely perfect for Kokichi; he didn’t want to settle for “close enough” or “good enough”.

So when he looks into the mirror and sees all of his imperfections, then how could he…?

Shuuichi felt two hands rest on his shoulders, and he looked up to see his Uncle looking at him sternly. “Shuuichi, I’m sure you know more than anyone that there’s no such thing as ‘perfect’, right?”

Shuuichi looked down again. “It’s like you read my mind….”

“Well, I’m not a detective for no reason.” His Uncle mused. “But if there’s one thing I want you to know, more than anything, is that Kokichi will love you and your imperfections, just as you love him for his. He proposed to you all those months ago because he saw you as the person he can spend the rest of his life with, and you said yes because you thought the same. So don’t think for a second longer that you don’t deserve to be with Kokichi for the rest of your life, okay?”

Shuuichi was left speechless, so he did the first thing he thought of and hugged his Uncle even tighter and nodded. Tetsuo returned the gesture, rubbing his nephew’s back in a supportive matter.

When they finally released each other, his Uncle offered him his arm, and Shuuichi reciprocates by linked their arms together. “I’ll ask you again, are you ready to enter the next chapter of your life?”

Shuuichi smiled, ready to see the face of a certain former supreme leader.

“Yes, I am.”

~*~

Kokichi stood outside the door to the altar in a mild panic. The wedding was just about to start, and he was to be the most vulnerable he’s ever been for everyone to see.  _ Why did he think this was a- _

“Kokichi.” A familiar voice said, and he turned around to see the face of one of his eleven DICE members, Reiko, standing behind him with a graceful smile. She was a mother figure to their found family, someone who they all went to for comfort and advice, and to Kokichi she was the same role. There was no one else Kokichi would’ve wanted to walk him down the aisle, and just seeing her made him calm down.

“Are you ready? We’re about to begin.” She said calmly, offering him her arm. Kokichi gratefully linked their arms together, appreciating the comfort it brought him. “Of course I’m ready! Why wouldn’t I be? A great leader like me is always ready on their big day!”

“It’s okay to be nervous.” Was her reply.

“Hmm, I don’t remember saying I was nervous though, I don’t know what you’re talking about Reiko-chan!” He argued uselessly, but before Reiko could reply, the alter doors opened, and the music began playing.

They instantly began walking down the aisle, and if it weren’t for Reiko, Kokichi probably would’ve stayed frozen by the door. He tried focusing on getting to the front, and not on the many eyes currently on him.

After what felt like an eternity, they made to the front of the altar where all the Best Man and Maids of Honor stood, and Reiko let go of Kokichi’s arm before pulling him to a hug. “You’ll be okay, don’t be nervous.” She whispered into his ear before slipping into her reserved seat in the front. From where Kokichi stood, he could see his DICE family gathered in the front on one side, and then all of his classmates from high school in front of the other side. Some of them waved at him and gave him a thumbs up, to which is only smiled to.

Suddenly, the altar doors opened once more, and Kokichi’s eyes fell upon Shuuichi.

He looked more nervous then he ever did, and he had a death grip on his Uncle, but the moment they locked eyes with each other, they both broke into huge smiles. To Kokichi, he was the most beautiful person he’d ever laid his eyes on, and Shuuichi thought the same. Once he made it to the front of the altar, his Uncle unlinked their arms and gave Shuuichi one last hug before going to his own seat as well.

Shuuichi and Kokichi took each other’s hand as they admired one another up close. Kokichi mouthed  _ “You look amazing.” _ to Shuuichi, causing him to blush as he mouthed back  _ “You too.” _

The minister behind him cleared his throat before beginning the ceremony, although the two barely remembered what was said as they were too busy focusing on each other. They both had a tight grip on each other, and occasionally one would squeeze the other’s hand in reassurance.

 

“We may now begin the exchange of wedding vows. Shuuichi, you may go first.”

Shuuichi seemed reluctant to let go of Kokichi’s hands, but he did so to receive his written vow that Kaito passed over to him. Shuuichi cleared his throat, and took a deep breath before beginning:

“Kokichi, it’s hard for me to believe that I’m standing right in front of you, with our closest friends and family, about to marry you. There are absolutely no words that can describe how thankful I am to have you in my life, because the moment I met you back in high school all those years ago, you not only made my life more interesting, you not only made the biggest impact on my life, but you also made it-“ he paused, putting a hand to his mouth as tears streamed down his face. Kokichi, acting on impulse, instantly wiped them away with his thumb, giving Shuuichi a warm smile. Shuuichi gave him a small smile back as he continued, “but you made it worth living again. You taught me how to enjoy life, and slowly you became a joy to my life as well, and I never want to know what life would’ve been like without you. You’re my shoulder to cry on, the light of my life, my, as you call it, ‘partner in crime’, and now I have a privilege to call you my husband. I love you Kokichi Ouma, please never forget that.”

It took every fiber of Kokichi’s being to not break down into tears right then and there, but he did let out a few tears run down his face as he smiled widely at Shuuichi. If he could jump on him and drown him in hugs and kisses at that moment, he most definitely would have, but instead he wiped away his tears and took out his own vows from his breast pocket. And so he began:

“To my beloved Shuuichi. To this day I consider myself to be the luckiest person alive to be able to call you mine, all mine now! But more than anything, while I’m standing here in front of you, I want to thank you for accepting me for who I am.” He took a deep breath. “Instead of trying to change me and make me into someone I’m not, you took my flaws and accepted them with open arms, something that no one else ever did before I met you. I lived most of my life thinking I was unlovable, and that I was undeserving of love. However, you showed me that even a liar like me can have someone kind, smart, loyal, courageous, and amazing be in my life, and it just so happened to be you. Never, in a million billion years, could I ever imagine it being someone else other than you, my beloved. So now I’ll spend the rest of my life thanking you for giving the chance to be your partner in life. I love you Shuuichi, and that is, and always will be, the truth.”

Kokichi looked up to see a shock looked on Shuuichi’s face, but it instantly went into a sweet, wide smile that let out a few more stray tears. Kokichi had probably never been that honest before, nonetheless in front of so many people. So the fact that he said what he said to him made Shuuichi’s heart soar with even more love and happiness then he thought already possible.

“And now for the exchanging of the rings.”

Both Kaede and Miu walked forward with the rings for their respective owners. Kokichi carefully took the black ring with elegant silver designs on it and gently slipped it on to Shuuichi’s ring finger. Shuuichi did the same by taking the silver ring with black designs on it and placed in right where it belonged on Kokichi’s ring finger, both of them smiling the entire time.

The minister smiled as he said “It is with great honor that I now pronounce you as husband and husband, you may now kiss!”

Shuuichi barely had any time to react before Kokichi practically leapt on top of him, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissed him with all the love he could ever muster. The taller man quickly reciprocated the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kokichi’s waist and pulling him closer as the crowd applauded in happiness around them

And when they pulled away, linked their hands hands together and walked down the aisle as a married couple, they both knew that this is what true happiness was like.

And they didn’t want it any other way.


End file.
